


do you call heads or tails?

by miss_universe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: drabbles and ficlets about jaime and brienne.trigger warnings are in the summary of each chapter.





	1. Role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> role reversal.  
warning for referenced one-sided incest and mild suicidal thoughts.

In the bath, while she was aching with pain and keeping her arm above water, Jaime Lannister asked her a question. It wasn’t mocking or scornful, it was just curious, as if he had no opinion one way or the other no matter what her answer would be. “How do you live with yourself?” 

The unspoken question hanging between them:  _ Why did you not commit suicide after killing your kin, your king? Why are you still here, if Brienne of Tarth is so honorable?  _

“Because falling on my sword would be craven, and no one has defeated me in battle. Trust me, Ser, living with myself is a better consequence than death ever could be.” Self-loathing coated her voice, thick enough that it was impossible to miss. She wished that the Stranger would take her when she felt weak, but the Gods were not done punishing her. Not yet. 

A beat of silence, where only the sounds of the ripples of water were heard.

“Why?” He finally asked, green eyes narrowed. “Why did you do it?”

Brienne looked at him then, her own eyes wide.  _ Did he… _ He did. He asked her, he wanted to know.    
  
Her hand missing, her heart heavy with grief, something shattered inside of her and she finally started to tell her tale.    
  
“Have you heard the saying, when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin with greatness and madness on its sides?” She asked quietly, looking down at the clear water. The knight nodded once, his eyebrows furrowed. She continued, “Tarths have the blood of dragons in our veins. Sometimes too much.”

_ “Come on, Brienne, I need to show you something.” King Galladon said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into a strange, dimly lit tunnel. Brienne had been confused but followed peacefully, cautious that a refusal could anger him. Her brother, her best friend, her  _ king _ , _ _ was slowly going mad. He was getting worse every day, and recently only Brienne was able to calm him enough to avoid bloodshed.  _

_ He led her into the tunnels, then finally stopped in one of the larger tunnels, which was filled to the brim of barrels stacked against each other, glowing a bright green in the otherwise dark tunnel. Brienne felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight, and ice slowly started to settle in her stomach. _

_ “Galladon, what is this?” She asked, turning to him. In the pale, sickly light, his blue eyes looked purple, lit with mania.  _

_ “Brienne, my sister, I finally found a way to keep King’s Landing.” When he saw her horrified face, he sighed in amusement. “Don’t look so afraid! You know fire cannot kill a dragon. We will be fine. We will rise from the ashes of this filthy, traitorous city, and enter a new era. We will be the dragons.” _

_ Brienne’s hands started to shake. “Galladon, innocent people are living in this city. Men, women and children! You can’t do this, please!”  _

_ Her brother just shook his head once, his pale blond hair tumbling in his face. “For every child gone, sister, I will give you a new one.” He took a step closer to her, cupping her cheek with a rough, calloused hand. Her eyes were locked onto his, and she was unable to look away from the strange creature playing at being her brother. Then his words sunk in. _

_ “What?” She asked hoarsely, and her eyes started to burn. There was no chance of talking him out of this mad plan, she knew it just by looking at him. No chance, and no choice.  _

_ “We are Targaryens, Brienne, and it is time we start acting like it.” He said, grabbing a torch on the wall and taking a step closer to the wildfire. _

_ “Wait!” She couldn’t risk a fight, not with the torch in his hand and the barrels so close to them. She had to think of what to do, and quickly. She cursed herself for being as slow as Septa Roelle had told her, then flinched as she finally had an idea. “My king, my brother, come here. Before you light the flames, kiss me for good luck.” _

_ He moved toward her, the hand not holding the torch coming to rest on her hip. “Don’t cry, Brienne.” He said softly, his warm breath hitting her face. She hadn’t even known she was crying, but since he pointed it out, she could taste the salt on her tongue and the wetness on her cheeks.  _

_ Right as their lips touched, her left hand grabbed the torch and her right hand slit his throat with her dagger. She felt his last exhale on her lips. Her first kiss, and it was a kiss of death. _

By the time Brienne was finished speaking, her voice had dried out and tears were streaming down her face. “Then I carried his body to the throne room, where Ned Stark came in and saw. The rest, everyone knows.” 

Jaime had listened to her quietly, his green eyes piercing through her. “Why did you not tell them?” He asked after a moment, allowing her a pause to regain her composure. 

“Ser, I am a beast. No one would listen to me even if I did tell them the truth. Better for my family to hate me than learn what he had tried to do. I wanted them to hold onto the good memories of him. He was a monster, but he was my brother. And I was ashamed. If I had more time, I could have stopped him! I could’ve—” 

In her agitation, she had stood up, uncaring of her nakedness. Weak from fever and the steam, she stumbled and prepared to fall into the water, only for two arms to catch her. 

“Guards!” Jaime shouted above her. “Help me with the lady!”   
  
_ I’m no lady,  _ she thought, and then passed out. 


	2. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daydreams

When she was younger, before she knew what ugly was, she used to dream of a knight. The knight was honorable and fierce, kind with a hint of darkness inside of him. He would sweep her off her feet, riding in on a war-torn horse. “My lady,” he would say, never taking his helm off, “I have come for you.” 

As she started to realize just how strange she was, first she imagined her knight would accept her in her uniqueness, then she made an effort to dismiss her daydreams altogether. By the time she was a woman grown she had nearly forgotten about them, even if they lingered in the back of her mind.

Then Jaime Lannister came back for her, and when she asked him why, he responded, “I dreamed of you.”

And Brienne thought,  _I dreamed of you too._


	3. dragon child (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brienne and her dragon (pt. one)

Brienne was convinced that she was nothing special, and if she was, it was in the worst meaning of the word. 

She was still convinced of this until her sixteenth nameday, when a golden dragon egg was swept up onto the beach, nestled comfortably in the warm sand. 

Something about it, maybe the brilliant shine of it under the sun, or the strange warmth pulsing underneath its hard shell when she touched it, convinced her to take it with her. She grabbed it and held it close to her, and the heat coming from it threatened her with blisters. 


	4. dragon child (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brienne and her dragon (pt. two)

Brienne didn’t tell anyone about the egg. Something told her to keep her mouth shut about it, so she did. Instead she cupped it and held it close to her, studying it with curious eyes. Sometimes she thought that she could feel a faint thumping coming from it, but that was impossible.

Then the egg fell off her bed and rolled into her fireplace, and a sharp breaking sound filled her room. 

A tiny claw appeared in one of the cracks.


	5. dragon child (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brienne and her dragon (pt. three)

The lizard _(because it had to be a lizard, just a strange lizard with wings because the_ _dragons were gone.__)_ was about the size of her hand, maybe a bit bigger, with strange orange-gold scales and bright, gleaming hazel-pink eyes. It had tiny dark orange frills on its neck that looked like a lions mane. The frills stood out when she tickled its chin, and it made a tiny  _ chh-chh-chh  _ hissing sound of pleasure when she did it. 

She stared into its eyes. It stared back, barely blinking, and she was sure that she was being measured. They kept their silent eye contact until it made a rumbling noise in its throat, seemingly pleased with her, and pressed its warm, still sticky body into her neck. 

“Lionheart.” She named it, bringing up one of her hands to cup it close to her. Something hot and bright awoke in her chest, something strange and old and _powerful_. “Your name is Lionheart.” 

Lionheart trilled in agreement, stretched its long neck out to rest on her shoulder and made a squalling, weak roar. Almost translucent grey wisps of smoke came out of its nostrils.

So it wasn’t a lizard after all.


	6. dragon child (part four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brienne and her dragon (pt. four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been thinking about making this a separate story, let me know in the comments what you think! the chapters will still be about this size, which is why i dont know if i should or not.

Brienne was never one for keeping secrets. She was awful at it and she knew it, would trip over her tongue and flush a dark mottled red if she tried. Even so, Lionheart remained a secret from everyone for almost a year, up until Humfrey Wagstaff came to Tarth. 

After the fight, while she was still dripping sweat and bleeding from her nose, flushed with victory and the words _“Alright, Brienne, I will not attempt to marry you off again.” _ringing in her ears, Ser Goodwin wrapped his hand around her arm and tugged her into the armory. She thought he was going to say something to her about the fight, up until he held her squirming, shrieking bag in his hands. 

“Care to explain, my lady, why you have a gods-damned dragon?” He hissed quietly, and she broke down and told him everything. 

“Why haven’t you said anything to your father?” He asked after a moment, making her bite her lower lip. 

“It is well known that King Robert went after all with Targaryen blood. If I tell my father about this, he will be proclaimed a traitor if he says nothing about it, and a kinslayer if he does.” She admitted shakily. “No one looks at our ancestors twice because nothing was ever confirmed or written down, which will change if they find out about my dragon.”

“You won’t be able to hide it forever.” He said. 

“No,” she agreed, “but I don’t have to hide forever. I just have to hide until there is another king.”

A year later, she joined Renly’s march with a cat-sized Lionheart in her bag. 


	7. one ring, one throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brienne finds a ring.

Brienne held the golden ring up to the sun, wincing as its shine almost blinded her.

“Hm.” She said quietly, twisting it in the light. She was never one for jewelry, thought most to be too nice for her, but something about the simple golden band almost enchanted her. She turned her head to see if someone was nearby who might’ve owned it, but there was no one close but Podrick setting up camp.

“Curious...” She mused, and in a completely impulsive decision, tried to put it onto her finger. It fit snugly onto her hand, the band of gold feeling warm on her skin.

“M’lady! Lady Brienne?” Podrick called, his voice high with panic. Brienne furrowed her brows and watched as he called for her, twisting his head to try and find her.

“I’m right here —“ She began to say, only shutting her mouth in shock as she noticed her body had vanished, the only evidence she was touching the ground were the imprints of her feet on the grass.

“What kind of sorcery is this?” She asked herself quietly as she slid the ring off, and her body suddenly reappeared, as if she had never vanished at all.

Deep beyond the wall, a red eye opened.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look too closely at this au, it doesn't make too much sense but just go with it~  
also, i am accepting prompts on [my tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/missxuniverse) so if you wanna see something in here, send me a prompt!
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
